1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a racking system for securing solar panels, and in particular, to a racking system for securing solar panels disposed on a flat roof.
2. Background Art
Recent advancements in solar cell technology and skyrocketing fossil fuel prices have prompted many businesses to consider solar energy as an alternative energy source. Many commercial buildings have flat roofs and most are left unused. These large expanses of flat spaces present ideal opportunities to place solar panels as they are typically not publicly accessible and free from significant natural debris such as leaves or shade cast by trees or buildings.
As labor costs are high, it is imperative that installers resort to solar racking systems having a grounding system that is simple to install, one that does not require highly trained professionals to be present at all times. For example, installation costs can be reduced if the electrician is only required to be present when solar panels are ready to be electrically enabled.
Solar panels and their supporting framework must be designed to be wind resistant. At least one prior art system has incorporated wind deflectors while another prior art system uses slides in the panel support structures to accommodate high wind velocities.
Given these concerns, several solar panel support systems have been designed to solve some of these problems. However, none of the prior art systems are designed to be capable of addressing all of these concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,843 to Rawlings discloses a mounting system that is used to mount a solar panel array to a flat roof. The system utilizes mounting supports that hold solar panels at an incline. Each mounting support includes a first mounting ledge, a second mounting ledge, a flat base section and an inclined section that is disposed between the flat base section and the first mounting ledge. The first mounting ledge, second mounting ledge, flat base section and inclined section are all integrally formed from a common sheet of metal. A solar panel is attached between two of the mounting supports. Once mounted, the solar panel extends from the first mounting ledge of a first mounting support to a second mounting ledge of a second mounting support. Weights are then placed on the flat base section of the mounting supports to passively anchor the assembly to the roof. The spacing between rows of solar panels is not well established and therefore requires guesswork during installation. As the spacing is not well established, rows of solar panels may not be laid out optimally. The mounting system also does not allow solar panels to be installed all at once after mounting system has been fully erected. Such mounting system also prevents easy access to wiring of solar panels and cannot be disassembled easily for roof repair. The inclined section (32 of Rawlings) and side panels (39 of Rawlings) serve as wind shields to prevent wind from acting upon the underside of installed solar panels. Such mounting system lacks the consideration of air flow or circulation around the solar panels for cooling purposes. Charging efficiencies can be lowered during hot summer days due to the lack of cooling effects from air circulation in the space on the underside of the solar panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,849,849 to Genschorek discloses a frame assembly for mounting solar panels where the frame assembly comprises at least two flat frames which are arranged at a distance, preferably forming a triangle respectively with the frame sides thereof, respectively one frame side being inclined in relation to the surface of the ground or the roof. Carrier profiled parts that are used to support and fix a solar module are respectively arranged on two adjacent frames on the inclined side of the frame. The carrier profiled parts are used to ensure the connection to the adjacently arranged frame sides in such a way that they can be displaced and fixed in relation to each other. The frame sides are also connected in such a way that they can be displaced and fixed in relation to each other and/or comprise at least one length adjustment device. The spacing between rows of solar panels is also not well established and therefore requires guesswork during installation. Further, the spacing between solar panels is also not well established. As the spacing is not well established, solar panels may not be laid out optimally on a given surface area. Such mounting system is anchored to a roof, thereby requiring modification to the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,899 to Port discloses in a first embodiment, a framed solar panel that is retained by a rod inserted through a hole in the panel frame. The rod is attached to the top of a bracket, which is mounted at its bottom to a substantially flat surface. In a second embodiment, a framed solar collector panel is retained by a clip which is designed to fit over the top edge of the frame. The clip is then attached to the top of a second bracket. In another embodiment, a tether is fastened between the through hole and the flat surface. These embodiments may be used at either or both ends of the frame. Each embodiment may include a safety tether that is connected between the frame and the bracket. This mounting system is also anchored to a roof, thereby requiring modification to the roof. In addition, it also requires adding a hole to each solar panel frame, thereby risking voiding the solar panels' manufacturer warranties.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,897 to Russell discloses rectangular solar panels that are mounted on a building roof by mounting stands that are distributed in rows and columns. Each stand comprises a base plate that rests on the building roof and first and second brackets of different height attached to opposite ends of the base plate. Each bracket has dual members for supporting two different solar panels, and each solar panel has a mounting pin adjacent to each of its four corners. Each panel is supported by attachment of two of its mounting pins to different first brackets, whereby the panels and their supporting stands are able to resist uplift forces resulting from high velocity winds without the base plates being physically attached to the supporting roof structure. The second brackets have a telescoping construction that permits their effective height to vary from less than to substantially the same as that of the first brackets. Judging from the parts disclosed, this mounting system appears to not be fully grounded as a rubber pad separates the mounting system from the roof and no grounding connections are observed to fully ground the mounting system. In addition, it also requires adding a hole to each solar panel frame, thereby risking voiding the solar panels' manufacturer warranties. Further, this mounting system incorporates moving parts to accommodate unusual wind forces which increase the need for periodic maintenance.
Thus, there arises a need for a solar panel racking system which is simple in construction and installation, one that does not require regular maintenance, one that provides superior grounding to conventional grounding methods and one that does not require modifications to existing flat roofs on which the racking system is used.